Changing Outcomes
by JazmineElric
Summary: I was sucked away from everything I knew. I knew this world. I knew its fate. But, I had never been there for myself. Truth told me after the promised day that he would bring my family to join me in this new world, if I realized that they aren't the only ones who cared that is. I will save the people who need to be saved. And no one can know my plans...not yet.


**Hello all! If you are reading this that means you are awesome and don't care that this is a self insert! Yay for you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. I am not making money from this. The only thing I own is majority of the plot, myself (along with my family), and other stuff that I can not remember at this current point in time. **

**Holy cow longest Disclaimer ever O.O For me any way ^~^' **

I layed sprawled across the couch day dreaming about whatever. Next thing I know my boxer rodesian ridgeback mix, Ivy, is standing on my stomache.

"Ivy get off of me" She continued to just stare at me. "Please?" She started wagging her tail. "Ugh...do you have to go right now?" The look on her face told me 'yes'. I narowed my eyes. "I hate you"

She then licked me in the face, basicaly telling me 'No you don't'. My eyes un-narowed. "Alright, come on." I sat up and walked to my front door. I then got Ivy's leash off the hook on the wall.

"Sit, Ivy." She sat knowing the drill. I had taught her sense she was 4 weeks old to sit before I put on the leash. I slid the leash over her head. "Ok, come on" I opened the door and walked out, Ivy not so far behind. I stopped and she continued forward. It was night time, about 10:30, so the rest of my household, my older brother, my younger brother, and my mother, were all asleep. I looked up at the stars. I sighed. 'In Amestris they don't have to worry about airplanes, or light messing with the stars.' Just then I saw a shooting star. I hadn't seen one sense...well, actually I my self had never seen one. _'I just wish I could live there...not here' _The shooting star faded into blue and I watched as it burst into a million peices. _'Ooookay, I didn't know shooting stars did that'_ Then it hit me. _They don't_.

I started to get an uneasy feeling. "Ivy, hurry up and go potty." She stopped dead in her tracks. She started sniffing the air. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was indead wrong. Terribly wrong. Just then, the wind started to pick up. Ivy tucked her tail under her and came running over to me.

"Come on Ivy! Let's go back inside!" I shouted over the wind. We both ran for the door. Only to find it locked.

"What?! I didn't lock it!" I shouted in utter fear. The wind got even stronger. The world then started to peel away. Not like being blown away, but it looked like when you peel paint off of a wall. I got on my knees and sheilded Ivy under me. I had no clue what was going on, but I didn't like it.

I opened my eyes, when had I closed them? I was surounded by nothing but white. My mind, being what it was, went strait to refer this to Fullmetal Alchemist. Brotherhood of course because that one was the best. That's when I heard it...no, _him_.

"Why, hello there"

'_That voice_' I turned around. There he stood, the white, for lack of better word, thing. "Truth?"

He seamed a little taken back. "The new commer knows one of my names? Does she know all of them? Out of curiosity."

I looked up in thought, '_Come on, Jazmine you know this!_' I smiled. "You are the Universe, you are All, you are One, you are God, you are Truth, and your are also," I put a hand on my chest. "_me_"

He looked down right impressed. He nodded with approval.

I smiled. Then it hit me. '_Ivy_' "Where's Ivy?!" Smile replaced with a look of horror.

He held his hands up in defence, "She is fine, she is also already in...well, you know. The place you have longed to go ever sense you started watching the first series."

"Ivy...SHE"S IN AMESTRIS?!"

"That is where you wished to be isn't it?"

"But, Zack **[1]**, Mama, Bailey...how am I just supposed to leave them behind? They are the only people who truley care!"

He nodded in understanding. "I see." Truth looked up in thought. I could practically see the light bulb above his head when he got an idea. "I will send you and your beloved companion into Amestris until after...hmm..ah, until after the Promised Day." He said, truley proud with himself. "If you can see that your mother and brothers are not the only ones who care, I will bring your family here."

"If I don't?"

"Simple, I'll just send you and your companion back to Earth"

"No catch?"

"Nope." He smiled. "Oh, I'm going to set you up so you look like you actually belong in Amestris. Also, just out of good nature, I will give you some cash. I'm aslo going to give you a letter to give to the Elric brothers"

"Edward and Al?!" I asked with my face going red.

"Now isn't really the time to go fan girling, Jazmine" He said this with a very toothy grin.

I cleared my throat but the redness didn't go away. "Sorry, but why them?"

"Same as before, those are the people you have been wishing to meet. But, say the note is from your uncle"

"Ok, b-but what about equivalent exchange?"

"Eh," Truth shrugged."Don't let it bother you, I know you need this."

I almost wanted to cry, I actually felt the tears comming to my eyes. "Thank you, Truth." I held out my hand. He shook it.

"Goodluck, Jazmine." I nodded.

The gates opened, the black hands came out, and I felt it as they pulled my into the gate. I could feel my self being deconstructed as I went. Then it all went black.

**Resembool; 1:30 a.m.**

A purple light shown through Ms. Winry's bedroom window. She looked over to the window from where she sat at he desk. '_I know that light...wait...that's the same light that was comming from Ed and Al's house when they tried to bring back their mother!_' Winry bolted to the window and drew back the curtains. It was comming from the field. Winry sprinted out of her room and down the hall. "Granny! Granny look out your window!" Winry yelled as she ran to her grandmother's room and flung the door open. Pinaco was already standing at her window.

"Get your rain coat and your shoes, if that's the light I think it is...this will not end well" Pinaco said turning and jogging to get her things.

Again, Winry sprinted to get her things. Den following close behind them, they ran to the location the light had come from. When they got there, there was a girl, Winry's age by the looks of it, was laying on the ground. Black tight pants, similar to Ed's, a black wife beater under a white unbuttoned collared shirt, with black heeled boots. Next to her was a pure black dog, minus her semi-white chin. She had a light blue, leather collar, with a black leather leash attached to it, that rapped around the girls wrist. Winry also noticed that the girl had black hair with what seemed to be red roots.

"Granny, nothing seems wrong with her, or her dog"

"Well we can't very well just leave them out here! It's pouring down rain!"

Winry rolled her eyes."Thanks Granny, I never noticed" She said bluntly. "Get her dog, I'll get her." Winry unrapped the leash from her wrist. Pinaco picked up the dog and Winry picked up the girl. Den picked up a messenger bag that wasn't that far away.

**Central Command (Dorms); 4:36 a.m.**

Al looked up startled when the phone started ringing. "Who would be calling this early?" He thought out loud. He shook Ed awake while he passed by. Then he picked up the phone. Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hello?" Al asked the mystery person.

"Al? It's Winry."

"Winry?" Ed stopped mid stretch and looked over to Al. "Is everything ok?" By this point Ed was standing next to him, listening in on their conversation.

"Well sorta, around 1:30 we found this girl and her dog..but Al the light that came first is what made us go looking for them.."She paused,"It was the same light that was comming from your guys's house when you were trying to bring back your mom."

Ed and Al looked at eachother. "Was she missing any limbs?" Al asked still looking at his brother.

"No, there was nothing...Al there wasn't even a transmutation circle." Ed and Al's eyes widened. Ed nodded at his brother. "We will be on the first train to Resembool, we will see you soon Winry."

"Kay, bye Al."

"Bye." Al hung up. "Brother, this doesn't make any sense."

"Why do you think we are going to Resembool? It's not like we are going there to sip tea and eat cookies."

Al sighed. "Just go back to sleep, you can be a reall smart allic when your tired." Ed sighed and went back to his bed and layed down.

Al looked back at the phone once more. '_Where is the sense in this?_' He sighed and went back to his seat beside the bookshelf.

**Central Command (Colonal Mustang's office); 7:52 a.m.**

A knock at the door made Mustang look up from his work. "Come in" He folded his hands in front of him. Hawkeye opened the door into Mustang's private office. "Sir." She saluted. "The Elric brother's are here to see you"

"Send them in." Hawkeye saluted once more and walked out. The brothers walked in.

"Hello boys, I thought you would have left to go to Leior by now."

"Well we were going to leave this morning. But," Al paused looking to Edward.

Edward sighed. "We got a call from a close friend of ours last night. Before we can go to Leior we have to go to Resembool. They need our help with something." Mustang was about to start yelling but Edward held up the tickets. "Say what you want but we already got our tickets, and _will_ be getting on the train that leaves at 8:30."

Mustang sighed. "Do what you must there, then come back here. Report to me to tell me your back, then go to Leior." Edward and Al noddded then walked out.

**Central Train Station; 8:28 a.m.**

"The train should be here any time now." Ed said closing his pocket watch and put it back in his pocket. He stood up and slung his and Al's suitcase over his shoulder. Al stood up. They heard a tain whistle in the distance. "Ah, there it is"

**[Yeah, I know a lot of time skips. They will go away when they get to Resembool] **

**Resembool (Outside the Rockbell household) 11:56 a.m.**

The two brothers ran up the path leading to their adopted grandmother's house. They saw her already standing on the porch with Den.

"Granny, where is she?" Edward asked pausing to take a breath.

"She's upstairs in the guest bedroom with Winry. Watch her dog, she isn't taking well to strangers. She will bark but she won't actually come after you. Also, be as quite as you can, she is stll sleeping."

They both nodded and walked inside. Al set their bag down on the way through the living room and then they continued their way up the stairs. When they got to the guest bedroom door they stopped. They looked to eachother and nodded. Edward nocked on the door. "Win? Granny said you were in there."

Winry cracked open the door. "Ok, come in but be very quite." She opened the door and the two brothers moved sighlently into the room.

The dog that Granny mentioned was laying on the bed beside the girl. She flicked her ear and looked up. She saw Ed and Al and jumped up. She imediatly started growling. Winry ran up to her.

"It's alright Ivy, their friendly" Winry was motioning them to come closer.

"Ivy?" Ed looked to Winry for asurance. Winry nodded. Ed came closer with his flesh hand out streched. He came up to the bed with Al right behind him. He held his hand right infront of her. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." Ivy leaned forward and sniffed his hand, not once taking her eyes off of him. Her pupils then darted to Alphonse, seeming she had excepted Ed. He then stepped to the side so Al could get up to her. Al stepped up and Ivy stood up. She sniffed his chest plate and looked up at Al's helmet. She perked her head to the side.

"I think she is wondering why she can't pick up a sent." Ed said with a grin.

Al laughed. The girl roused in her sleep. Winry walked around Al and up to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Winry asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Mmmg...letter...Uncle...Elric brothers" She said trying to make as much sense as possible.

"Her bag. Ed." Edward looked around and found her bag by the door. He scooped it up and handed it to Winry. She undid the clips infront and folded back the top flap, she then reached inside and pulled out two envalopes. One read '_Inheritence Money_' while the other read '_Elric's_' in a vey neat script. "Ed. Here" She handed him the envalope that said '_Elrics_'.

Ed looked at it for a second and then carefully opened it, while Winry put the other back in her bag and set the bag on the ground. It read;

_Dear Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother, Alphonse;_

_If you are reading this it means I have passed. I know you don't know me, but I was an old friend of your mother. The girl with you is my neice, Jazmine. She is 15 and a nice girl. I was all she had after she got seperated from her family. I am asking you two to care for her. Please, we don't even know if her family is still alive. No one does. She is 15 and can fend for herself. She has spared with her brothers all her life, and has a wide range of knifes. 2 of which she carries with her every where._**(Quick A/N; I did use to cary one of my knives with me everywhere so it's kinda true ^~^')**_ She always told me that she used knifes so she get up close and personal with the person who she was after. Sorry, I was rambling again. The only thing you would have to worrie about with her is her deformed spine and ribs. They tend to hurt every now and then, some times bad enough to where she can't walk_. _Please, watch after and care for my neice. Thank you for taking the time to read this. _

_Sincerly,_

_T._

"Oh man" He said this in a 'holy shit I can't believe I just read/ saw that' kinda way. (Like how Soka said this when he saw Aang's teacher's skeleton, in Avatar: The Last Airbender)

"What is it, Brother?" Al asked leaning down so he could read the letter. "That poor girl" Al said looking over to her, after reading the letter.

"Win, we have to stay until she wakes up." Ed said looking over to Winry.

"We are going to do what he asked?" Al asked looking back to his brother.

"Al, it's a man's dying wish." He looked over to the girl. "We have to." Al made a sound of agreement.

"What do you guys have to do?"

"We have to take care of her. She can fend fo herself, so it's not going to be a problem if we get into a fight." He grinned. "Hell, she might even save our asses in a couple of 'em" They all laughed.

"Wait, didn't the letter say something about her ribs and spine being deformed?"

"Wait, what?" Winry asked sudenly becoming part of the conversation, again.

"Yeah, her, oh wait, might as well use her name. It did say it in the letter right?" Ed looked back to the letter. "Jazmine...hm. Yeah, anyways Jazmine's ribs are deformed and so is her spine."

"I'll have a look at that later, you know, when you guys aren't in here." She said with a grin. Relizing what she ment the boys' face turned red, you know because Al can do that. **(A/N: Hi, me again. For those of you who didn't get it, she was implying that she would have to take off my shirt to check, because she isn't cool enough to have an x-ray machine..wait do they even have those in Amestris? Eh, all well X) Also, it's gunna go back to me telling the story, like saying 'I' and 'me', now that you know it's me on the bed and not some freak who stole my dog.) **Winry laughed at their reactions, causing me to rouse in my sleep.

"Win, look." Edward said nodding over to where I laid on the bed. I opened my eyes so they were half way open. Winry put her hand back on my shoulder. "Jazmine?" My eyes shot open at the sound of Winry's voice saying _my_ name. That's when they saw my silver eyes that were outlined with a deep blue, almost onyx, color. It was something they didn't have in Amestris, or anywhere for that matter, Ed's golden eyes were atleast from Xerxes.

I saw the surprised looks on their faces, so instead of asking the logical 'how do you know my name' or 'where am I' I asked; "What's with the looks?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Your eyes. I mean their _silver_. How?"

"Oh," I sat up. "My ansesters originate from Xing" What? Lan Fan, Fu, and Ling have black eyes, so maybe there are some silver over there.

"They're beautiful." Winry said with a smile. I blushed. "Uh, thanks. Um, if you don't mind me asking, where am I and who are you guys?" '_dummy you already know!_' '_Shut up self, they don't know that._' '_They know you though_' '_You have a very valid point, they shouldn't know my name_' "Also, how do you know my name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Winry," She gestured to the two behind her. " and this is Edward and Alphonse."

"Edward and Alphonse?" I gasped, fake of corse but still. "You wouldn't happen to be the Elric brothers would you?!"

They put their hands on their hips and held up their chins. "Yup that's us!" Ed and Al said together.

'_Do it._' '_You know it_' I hopped of the bed and ran to Al. I then started shaking his hand rappidly. "You must be the Fullmetal Alchemist! Now I see why they call you Fullmetal! It's because of your armour right?!" I asked all cheery and happy, knowing it wasn't him and knowing this was pissing off Edward.

"Dammit! I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist! You would think after three years people would know by now!" Edward yelled staring at me.

'_Oh, he just set himself up_' "But..." I let go of Al's hand and walked over to Ed. I put my hand to my forehead and moved it forward, passing 3 inches over Ed's head. "I thought you were tall"

"OH YEAH, I BET IF YOU WERE TO TAKE OFF THOSE BOOTS I WOULD BE TALLER, YOU MICRO GIRL!"

I kicked off my boots and did my hand gester again. This time hitting his head. "Nope, we are the same hight." I looked down. "Oh?" I looked back up at him with an evil smile. "Take off the platforms"

"No way!" I looked over to the chuckling Al. He nodded, then proceded to lift Edward into the air. "Hey! Al put me down!"

I pulled off his boots and set them behind me. Al put him down afterwards. I did my hand thing again. Now, I was 2 inches taller than him. I laughed. "So you are smaller than me." I smiled.

I cleched his right hand into a fist. The automail groaned in protest from him squeezing so tight. I looked down at his hand with a 'shocked' look. I lifted his hand up infront of my face and slowly pulled back his sleeve. I gasped. "Automail?" I tested the weight of it in my hand. "Who's your machanic?" Edward pointed to Winry over his shoulder, with his left hand sense I had his right. Which he didn't seem to mind for some reason. I looked over to Winry. "Winry, have you ever thought that maybe it was the weight of his automail slowing his growth weight?" What? I want to speed up his growth so he is taller than me..it doesn't seem right.

Her eyes lit up and her eye brows flew upwards in shock. "N-no actually, that never crossed my mind."

"Does he have any other automail limbs?"

"His leg" Winry said still kinda shocked.

I dropped Edward's arm, which he put back at his side, and put my hand on my chin in 'thought'. "You could give him lighter automail, that would deffinatly help. I did hear from my uncle that northern automail is a lot lighter."

Edward's eyes lit up. "Are you saying that if I had northern automail I would grow taller than this?"

I looked at him, then smiled and nodded. "The only thing is your punches would be weaker in a fight, so would your kicks. Then again, you would be alot faster to."

"So faster and taller for weaker hits." Edward put his hand on his chin in thought. "I think it would be worth it, I could just use alchemy to make my hits stronger."

I smiled and looked to Winry. "I think he just decided that he wants northern automail" I said with a laugh.

Winry just continued to look on with shock. "H-how..." The shock was quickly erased and rage took it's place. "HOW COULD SOME ONE WITH NO AUTOMAIL OR WHO DOSN'T MAKE IT KNOW MORE THAN ME?! AND JUST BY LOOKING AT HIS ARM! YOU'RE SOMEONE WE JUST MET TOO!" She yelled this like she was Izumi yelling at Edward for joining the military.

Rage filled my eyes and facial features. It imparently intimidated Ed because he backed off, giving me some space. "Listen, Winry." I said trying to keep the anger out of my voice, but not really succeeding. "All my life I have been treated like a nobody, and have been under estimated. Frankly, I have been getting tired of it. Very, very, tired of it. So i'm going to act like I didn't hear you. Now, I'm going to go outside and calm down, and while I'm at it I'm going to take Ivy potty." Ivy perked up from where she was sleeping. At the sight of me being awake, she bounded off the bed and over to me. She jumped up and put her paws on my chest. I coughed from the force of the hit. "But, before I can do that...um...I need someone to show me how to get to the font door first." I said in a sudden dejected state.

Al put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll show her." Ed and Winry nodded. "Her leash is hanging by the pictures, Al." He nodded.

He guided me and Ivy down the hall, to the stairs, down the stairs, down another hallway, and into the famous Rockbell kitchen. I looked to my left and saw it. The cork board with all the pictures, and of course Ivy's leash beside it. I walked over to it and looked at all the pictures, though I was looking for one imparticular. I saw it, right in the middle. The Elic family photo. It was still here, so that means that they havn't seen Hohenheim yet. Then where am I at in the series. Then it hit me. '_Nina, Hughes, Havoc. I have to change their fate. I have to save them. I know Havoc doesn't die, but becoming paralized hurt him. I _will_ save them.'_

"Jazmine?" He put a hand on my shoulder. He has a thing for doing that.

I snaped out of my trance and came back to reality. "Yeah, Al?"

"Are you ok? You looked like you were thinking pretty intently about something."

"Oh, no I'm fine." I turned back to the pictures. "I was just looking at this picture" I pointed at Ed in the Elric family photo. "Is that Edward?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, that's him."

I gasped and pointed to the baby. "Al, is that you?" I asked with a smile while looking up to him. He laughed

"Yeah, that's me" He said trying to contain his laughter.

I looked up to Trisha. "Is that your mom?"

"Yeah." I noticed the change in his voice and I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry. I heard what happened to her." I put my hand on his hand, you know the one that still hasn't left my shoulder because the stupid writer keeps forgeting to write that he took it away...uh yeah that one.

"It's ok." He still has that sound to his voice.

I turned back to the photo. "Edward was a cute little boy." I looked up to Al. "What happened?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh please. I saw the way your eyes were glistening when you were making fun of his height upstairs" Yes, back to normal. Wait. What?! I felt my mouth gape open. Then I felt my face get red.

"I-I wh-wha" Al put his hand, the one that was on my shouder, over my mouth.

"Shh, I won't tell." He removed his hand.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You suck, Al. Figuring it out so quickly." I mentally slaped myself for saying that last part. How dare I?

He patted my head. "I'm a professional at this kinda thing"

I looked over to Ivy. "Oh man, I'm sorry baby." I grabbed her leash off the wall, I noted that it was leather now. "You wanna come out there with me, Al?" I asked rounding the choker collar and putting it over her head. At night, or when I'm talking I don't have her sit.

"Oh, sure." He said walking over. I wrapped the leash once around my wrist and then held onto the loop at the end. Al opened the door and let me go out before him before shutting the door behing him. I walked to the steps and was about to step down when I saw Den further out in the yard. I saw Ivy look up at him fom where she was at the bottom of the steps.

"Ivy, don't." I said practically begging her. Ivy always gets so excited when she sees other dogs, she wants to meet them and play. But it always leaves me with a face full of dirt, aking ribs, and throbing back for the rest of the day. Ivy started wagging her tail. Shit.

"Al, grab my waist."

"What?"

"Al, just do it, now would be a good time." I said as I wraped the leash around my wrist twice more and held a firm grip.

"O-okay" Al stepped forward and wrapped his arms around my waist, just as Ivy lunged forward. I jolted forward in Al's arms and his grip tightened.

"Whoa, does she always do this" Al asked walking me down the steps so Ivy could slowly make her way to Den.

"Yeah, only when she sees another dog though, she doesn't do it with people." Ivy jolted forward and I felt something in my wrist snap, then there was pain. A lot of pain. I screamed.

"Jazmine! What's wrong?!"

"My wrist, something snaped" I said this through clenched teeth.

"Den! Come here boy!" Al yelled sudenly. I'm guessing he wants Ivy to be destracted so he can look at my wrist. Den came trotting over, and Ivy sniffed his nose before sniffing his butt. Damned dogs.

"Ok Al, help me unwrap this, she will be fine with Den." He let go of my waist and helped me unwrap the leash from my wrist. It was definatly swolen. Maybe I just sprained it. I gently touched it and felt the bone, it was just sprained.

I sighed in relief. "It's just sprained"

He did the same. "That's good."

"You know, for someone I just met, you sure do care a lot"

"Oh, well..I mean, It's just..."He sighed. "It's just what your uncle said in his letter to us"

"You guys read it already?" '_I also guess that's how they know my name_'

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about your uncle."

"What all did he tell you guys? I never read it so I don't know"

"Well, he told us that he had passed, that your family had dissapered, that you could fend for yourself, and that your ribs and spine are deformed, and that they hurt almost all the time sometimes to the point to were you can't get out of bed"

'_Damn you Truth._' My cheeks turned red from embaresment. "He told you about that?"

He nodded. "He also wanted to know if me and Brother would watch over you for him, sence he was a good friend of our mother"

'_Dammit, Truth!_' I looked down and my face was a beautifull shade of cherry red. "And what did you guys decide to do?" I said barley above a whisper.

"Well, Brother said that we would," My head shot up and I looked at him shocked. "Sence it was a man's dieing wish."

I could feel the tears. I launched myself into Alphonse, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise to help in anyway I can, and I promise I won't get in your guys's way!"

He started laughing. He wrappped his arms around me. "Of course"

We stood like that fo about a minute longer until we both backed up.

"Do you think Winry is still mad?"

"Nah, Brother probably started scolding her as soon as we left the room" He said with a smile in his voice.

I smiled. "So do you and your brother live here with the Rockbells?"

"Oh, no, we live in a apartment in Central"

"So why are you here? Nothing seemed wrong with Edward's automail." '_I will find out where I am in the series by asking questions!_'

"The truth?" He looked down.

I grew confused. "Of course"

He looked back up. "You" I was taken back.

"M-me?" He nodded.

"Why?" He sighed.

"Winry and Granny found you in a feild. They said what drew them to you was the light that shined threw their windows. They said it reminded them of-" He cut himself off.

"Of?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Um...nothing. It was just strange. They said it was a bright purple light." That's why he cut himself off. But why was there a light in the first place?

I nodded. "I don't even remember how I got in that feild." I looked around. "Infact, I don't even remember how I got in Resembool." I ran a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face. "I must have taken that drink that my friend offered." '_Stop lieing!_' '_Well, I an't exactly tell him how I got in that feild in the first place, can I?! I have to make up a beleivable story!_'

"You got drunk?! You are 15!"

I looked at him startled and put my hands up in deffence. "Hey! I was depressed, ok?!" He sighed.

"Just don't do it again." He scolded. "At least not around Brother, he can be easily influinced.

"Hey! That's not true!" Edward yelled from the portch. Alphonse and I jumped.

"Brother?!"

"Dammit! You almost gave me a heart attack, Edward!" I said pointing an acusing finger.

He grinned. "Sorry" He walked down the steps and over to us. He still had that stupid grin on his face.

"When did you get there?" Al asked.

He put his hand on his chin in tought. "About the time when Ivy sprained her wrist." Ed said pointing to me. He took his hand off his chin and put both of his hands in his pockets. "We have to get going soon, you guys."

"To where?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, first we have to go and report back to my bastard of a superier, then we are going to go to Lior."

'_Wow, I guess I'm not as far in as I originally thought._' I smiled. "Kay."

"But when we get there, you," He pointed at me. "Are to wait out in the main office with Al"

I pouted. "Awwwww, why? I want to meet you superier"

"No, if he is interested he will come out of the office to meet you. Which, I highly doubt he will do. Then again, you are a _girl_ so he probably will come out to meet you, just so he can live up to his womanizer rep. The perverd."

My eyes went wide and I felt my face get red.

Ed and Al started laughing. "I think you broke her, Brother." He said waving a hand infront of my face.

"Nah, I was already broken" I said with a grin. I turned and looked at Ivy who was playing with Den. "Ivy!" She turned her head. "Inside!" She whimpered. "No complaining missy!" She stubernly walked to the portch and plopped down infront of the door, waiting to be let inside. Ed and Al laughed.

"What?" I asked turning to them.

"She is like a child" Ed asked whiping a tear from his eye.

"Hey, what are we going to do about her on the train?"

"I'll just close my eyes and put a harness on her and say she's a service dog" I said with a grin.

"Or," Ed said buting in. "I'll flash my pocket watch and ID and make them let her in the cabin." With a confident smirk.

"Or," Winry said buting in from the portch. "You could leave her here with me and Granny."

"Um..She's never been away from me for more than a couple of hours. I don't know if she would be able to handle it." Ed elbowed me in th side.

"You mean, you?" He said with a grin. I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. I nodded. "She was the last gift that I got from my family. If she got hurt I don't know what I would do."

"Hey, this is Resembool. Nothing ever happens here. She would be safer here then out there with us." Ed said with a soft smile.

I looked up and nodded. I looked at Winry. "Would it be ok if I called every now and then? To check up on her?"

She nodded. "Of course" She smiled.

"Well, now that we have that figured out, we better get going." Ed said looking to Al and then me.

"I'll go get Jazmine's bag." Winry turned and walked back into the house.

"I'll go get ours, Brother." Al followed Winry inside.

I walked up onto the portch and kneeled infront of Ivy. I put my hand on her head. "You be good ok?" I could feel tears comming to my eyes. "I'll come back and see you when ever I can." She wimpered.

She stood up and started clawing at her collar. "Ivy?" She kept on until her name tag come off. She slid it over to my hand with her nose and then licked my hand.

"Oh, Ivy." I grabbed onto her and pulled her into a hug. She put her head in the crook of my neck. I felt a couple of tears escape my eyes. I thought I heard a clap but I wasn't sure. A little bit latter I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward holding a chain in his hand with Ivy's dog tag on it. I smiled. He put it on my neck for me.

"Thank you." I said looking up at him once more.

"Your welcome." He said with a soft smile. He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me to my feet. I looked down at Ivy. I pointed my finger at her face.

"You let Den get you pregnet and I'll kick your butt, you hear?" She licked my finger and I smiled. "I'll see you soon, Ivy."

Winry and Al walked onto the portch. Winry walked over and handed me my bag. "Sorry about earlier"

"It's fine" I said with a smile. "It happens all the time" I put my bag around my shoulder. '_I'll have to go through this when we get on the train._'

Granny walked onto the portch. "Come back any time, Jazmine. Our home is your home."

I smiled. "Thank you, Pinaco."

"You can just call me Granny."

"Then, thank you, Granny"

"Your welcome" She turned to the boys. "Now, you boys better take care of her. You hear?" Ed and Al nervously nodded.

"Now, you guys better get going before you miss your train" Winry said with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't stay long" Edward said looking to her.

"Oh, just go. It's fine." Ed put his hands up in deffence. "Alright we're going, we're going" I patted Ivy's head one last time before I followed the brothers off the portch.

'_My life in Amestris begins, now._'

**Hey guys!**

**So yeah, did you guys like it? 'Cause I had a blast writing it...well typing it ^~^'**

**As for One Thing To Another, my writer's block is starting to clear, but it isn't completely gone yet. But, I'm not sick anymore! :D **

**As for the update time, I can't do a set time anymore because I have been VERY busy. So, when I get it done I will post it.**

**So drop a reveiw in the box below and I'll see you when ever! :D**

**-JazmineElric **


End file.
